


Too Much Onion

by BlueRobinWrites



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Not Quite Striketober, Onions, Post-Troubled Blood, Robin thinks there are too many, by special request, no real spoilers though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRobinWrites/pseuds/BlueRobinWrites
Summary: For Her Royal Highness Lilliness.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Too Much Onion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverhalffull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverhalffull/gifts).



“I don’t know how you can do that,” Robin shuddered as she watched Strike bite into the sandwich Max had just placed in front of him.

“What?” he said, through a mouthful of bread, cheese, turkey, dressed with lettuce, onion and tomato.

“Eat a sandwich with too much onion -”

“Told you before, no such thing,” he mumbled as he took a swig of beer. 

“Yes. I assure you, there is,” she said, emphatically as she lifted her own sandwich and took a much smaller bite. 

“You’re still going to kiss me later though.”

“Brush your teeth first...and we’ll see.”


End file.
